Mi mejor enemigo
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Se comportan como niños, ¿podrán dejar sus problemas atrás junto con el año? Participa en el Reto Invierno del Drinny Fest del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!


Hola a todos. Espero estén pasando unas vacaciones navideñas increíbles, heme acá con un nuevo one-shot, esta vez como parte del Reto "Dulce invierno" del Drinny fest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!. Ojalá les guste y mucha suerte a todas las participantes.

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a JKR y Warner, yo solo me divierto.

Otra vez. El ruido ensordecedor de la música no la había dejado dormir, otra vez. No recordaba siquiera cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una noche de sueño pacífica. Desde que ese junior mimado se había mudado al Pent House de su edificio su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Ginny Weasley era editora en jefe de una importante revista. Amaba su trabajo, casi tanto como amaba una buena taza de café por las mañanas. Llevaba una rutina metódica, despertaba temprano, hacía ejercicio, tomaba un baño, desayunaba una taza de café sin azúcar, hacia 25 minutos de trayecto a su oficina y trabajaba ocho horas, su único momento de distracción eran los 35 minutos que ocupaba para comer.

Sus problemas empezaban al llegar a casa. Vivía en un exclusivo edificio en el centro de la ciudad, tenía vecinos que trabajaban en la zona financiera de la ciudad, modelos y había rumores de que un importante empresario había comprado uno de los departamentos, todo era aceptable, excepto él.

Draco Malfoy. Un dolor de cabeza. Había llegado tres meses atrás a su edificio, había pasado a visitarla, incluso le llevó un Merlot delicioso, "que podamos ser amigos", esas habían sido sus palabras. ¿Amigos? ¡El era su peor enemigo!.

Desde el día uno su vida se había vuelto un infierno. No había noche que él no usará para hacer tremendas fiestas, el edifico parecía más un hotel que un complejo lujoso de departamentos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que alguna chica en diminuto vestido había terminado dormida en su puerta o de las veces que había tenido que llamar a la ambulancia para que hiciera lavados de estomago a jovencitos borrachos.

¿Qué clase de irresponsable era Draco Malfoy? No, la pregunta era ¿qué clase de idiota era Draco Malfoy?

Las primeras 2 semanas lo dejo pasar, seguro era un junior más disfrutando sus primeros días de libertad. Aunque sí éramos honestos, no se veía tan joven. Por eso su sorpresa fue mayor cuando las fiestas no pararon y no conforme eso, parecían volverse más alocadas y largas.

Había cometido ya algunos errores en el trabajo por llegar tan cansada, nada de gravedad, pero si algo odiaba era equivocarse. Aún recordaba el tamaño regaño que el jefe le había dado y le daban ganas de cachetear a Malfoy, porque si alguien era culpable aquí era el.

La gota que derramó el vaso había pasado un par de días atrás, lo recordaba y quería golpear a alguien.

-Flashback-

Esta situación debía parar. Necesitaba dormir y él necesitaba parar. El domingo por la tarde se armó de valor y subió a buscar a Draco Malfoy, no le sorprendió que el susodicho la recibiera en pantalón de pijama y con el torso desnudo, si tenía que se honesta, era como una enorme barra de chocolate blanco. ¡Por dios! ¿Acababa de pensar eso?

Tragó saliva de forma audible y recuperó la compostura, nunca había sido una jovencita hormonal, no era el momento de comportarse como tal.

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor Malfoy-

-¿Señor? Dime Draco-el rubio bostezo y tomó una playera del sillón de la sala, la cual dudó que fuera suya, pero igualmente se la puso.

-Esta bien, Draco.-aun no estaba muy segura de que tenía que decirle. Su mente trabajan a toda velocidad, no quería ser grosera, pero quería ser tajante.

-Soy una persona muy mal educada, pasa por favor, ¿te apetece un té?-la chica se descolocó un poco, Malfoy le estaba dando el paso a su lujoso Pent-House y ella se vio entrando y tomando asiento en un enorme sofá color chocolate.

Si teníamos que ser honestos, el lugar era exquisito. Estaba más que claro que alguien más se había encargado de su decoración y amueblado, no veía como el chico que estaba en la cocina podía tener ese gusto tan clásico y sobrio.

Era una completa ironía. El lugar era ideal para un empresario o un ejecutivo importante, no para un chico como lo era Malfoy. Sentía una enorme frustración al saber que cada semana había chicos pasados de borrachos bailando y bebiendo en ese lugar.

Otra cosa que la impresionó enormemente fue la impecable limpieza. Estaba casi segura que la fiesta de anoche había terminado cerca de las 6 de la mañana. Eran las 2 de la tarde y el lugar estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido ahí. Ella pagaba una chica de limpieza, pero iba solo dos días a la semana. ¿Cuánto dinero tenía que tener el chico para mantener un lugar como aquel?

El chico volvió a la sala con dos perfectas tazas de porcelana china y té blanco con leche. Incluso dejo un par de pastelitos en la mesa de centro.

-Ahora sí, ¿Ginevra? ¿Puedo tutearte, verdad?-¡Ugh! La había llamado Ginevra. Solo su madre le decía así y cuando estaba molesta.

-Ginny, dime Ginny.-el chico esbozo una sonrisa y asintió. Parecía estar encantado de tener a la pelirroja chica en su casa.

-Bien, Ginny, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-ya hasta había olvidado el porqué estaba ahí. Ese lugar era perfecto.

-Veras, Draco, no es que yo quiera ser una aguafiestas, pero la verdad es que estoy aquí porque creo que tenemos un problema.-la pelirroja dejó su taza en la mesa de centro y tomo una postura intimidante, similar a la que usaba en cada junta de consejo en la empresa. Una mezcla entre delicada dama y halcón listo para atacar.

-¿Un problema?-el chico sonrío con sorna, como si la palabra problema fuera su segundo nombre.

Su sonrisa era perfecta. Tenía los dientes tan blancos que estaba casi segura que debían brillar en las noches, sin proponérselo se sonrojó escandalosamente. ¡Diablos!

-La verdad es que he tenido unas semanas espantosas, las fiestas que haces son realmente escandalosas y no obstante, son entre semana. Digo, habemos personas que tenemos trabajos altamente demandantes y necesitamos de algunas horas de sueño.-¡Doble diablos! Había sonado como una vieja amargada. No es que lo fuera, pero mi trabajo siempre había sido primero. Y si no pregúntele a mi madre, quien todavía no me perdonaba no haber querido casarme con mi antiguo novio de la universidad y haber empezado a darle nietos. ¡Ugh!

El chico sonrío más ampliamente que antes. Parecía que mi problema era una tontería para el. Se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón. Se desordenó un poco el cabello y se recargó en sus rodilla mirándome fijamente. Me sentía intimidada.

-¿De verdad ese es tu problema Ginny?-

-¿Te parece poco? ¡He comenzado a cometer errores por la falta de sueño!-no me iba a enojar, recuerda Ginny, el que se enoja pierde.

-Si te soy sincero, si, me parece poco. ¡Por Dios! Somos jóvenes, si no disfrutamos ahora, ¿cuándo? Creo, Ginny, que deberías de venir a las fiestas, pueden ser muy... Divertidas-

¡Pervertido! Me había mirado como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Sabía muy bien qué tipo de diversión debía de haber en sus fiestas. O mejor debería llamarlas orgias. Estaba loco si pensaba que yo iba a formar parte de ellas.

-Pues lo siento señor Malfoy, pero estoy dispuesta a tomar medidas si esto no cambia.-me levante de mi lugar y me estiré cuan larga era, no iba a dejar que un niño mimado siguiera interviniendo y arruinando mi perfecta y ordenada vida.

El muy cínico no había quitado su sonrisa de su boca y al contrario, parecía que yo le divertía. ¡Ja! Yo no era bufón de nadie.

-¿Sabes qué te ves extremadamente guapa enojada?-

Ya, esto era todo. Era un completo idiota. Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de un jalón, estaba por irme cuando una mano fuerte me tomó por sorpresa. Malfoy me acerco hasta el, nuestros rostros estaban separados por menos de cinco centímetros su aliento alborotaba mi cerquillo, él era extremadamente alto y yo me veía tan insignificante a su lado, ¡mierda! Nota mental, aprender a controlar mi mal genio.

-Definitivamente te ves más guapa enojada.-

No supe ni en qué momento pasó, pero sus labios de pronto estaban sobre los míos, la sorpresa tardó en llegar, no fue hasta que su lengua trato de abrirse camino a mi boca que reaccione. Lo empuje fuertemente y estampe mi mano en su mejilla, ¡diablos! Me dolió.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ¿escuchaste?-

El no dijo nada, solo sonrió de medio lado y se sobo la mejilla que recibió el impacto. Parecía que la situación para él era totalmente normal, quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa, pero me limité a pasar de largo y salir de su apartamento.

Estaba totalmente sulfurada, ese tipo era un, era un ¡Argh! Era un idiota, no le bastaba con arruinar mi pacífica existencia, ahora también esto. ¿Pero qué se cree? ¿Qué soy como sus amiguitas esas que vienen a sus fiestas? ¡Por Dios!

-Fin Flashback-

La situación había empeorado después de aquella ocasión. Ahora no solo eran las fiestas, esto se había vuelto personal muy rápido.

Lo primero que pasó fue la llanta ponchada de mi auto. Primero pensé que había sido un accidente y que la culpa era mía, llegaría retrasada a trabajar, era un hecho, así que deje mi auto en el estacionamiento del edifico y salí prácticamente corriendo a mi oficina.

En efecto, llegue tarde, que digo tarde, tardísimo. La tonta de mí olvido en que estación debía bajar y decir que tuve que dar casi dos vueltas a la línea del metro era poco. Mi jefe casi me mata, el especial de Halloween debía quedar ese día y al paso que íbamos seguro saldría a altas horas de la noche.

Aún no sabia como la llanta de mi auto había terminado así, estaba tan molesta por el tiempo perdido. La hora de la comida la pase encerrada en mi oficina corrigiendo un escrito cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Señorita Weasley tiene un paquete-fruncí el ceño, ¿quién me podría haber mandado un paquete?

Salí de mi oficina y un enorme arreglo floral de tulipanes rojos me sorprendió más de lo esperado. Nunca nadie me había mandado flores, el idiota de mi ex decía que las flores se marchitaban y que su amor por mí nunca lo haría, menuda estupidez.

Firme la entrega y metí el arreglo a mi oficina. Busque rápido la tarjeta, ¿tendría algún admirador secreto?

 _Ginny._

 _Lamentó que hayas llegado tarde, pero como te dije, te ves más guapa enojada._

 _D.M._

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¡Malfoy ponchó la llanta de mi auto! De pronto las flores ya no me parecieron tan bonitas. Pero al final, ellas no tenían la culpa. Si un idiota las mandaba, yo no tenía que comportarme como idiota también.

Aquel día llegue a casa cerca de las 2 de la mañana y para mí buena suerte Malfoy tenía fiesta, otra vez. Después de lo de mi auto, tenía que regresar el golpe.

-Oficina de policía-

-Buenas noches oficial, quiero denunciar una fiesta en el edificio Manchester, creo que hay menores consumiendo drogas y alcohol sin supervisión.-

Al policía no tardó en llegar. En efecto, había una decena de jovencita que no llegaban a los 20, decir que hubo detenidos y que algunos terminaron en los separos es poco.

Malfoy 1 Weasley 10

Pasé una semana tranquila, incluso había olvidado lo bien que se sentía dormir con paz. Aquella semana sería Halloween y planeaba ir de visita a casa, mis sobrinos estarían de visita y me encantaba ver a mis hermanos, a pesar de la distancia tratábamos de mantenernos unidos.

El elevador llego a mi piso y entre con singular alegría. Mi sonrisa duró poco. Ahí de pie con lentes oscuros, una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, estaba Draco Malfoy. Adiós tranquilidad.

-Hola Ginny-su voz sonaba a reto. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro y ahogue mis ganas de soltarle un improperio o decirle que dejara de llamarme Ginny.

-Sr. Malfoy-

-Wow! Pensé que habíamos quedado en tutearnos. Dime Ginny ¿no me extrañaste?-su aliento golpeó mi nuca. Si sería atrevido.

-Ni lo sueñes.-una risa despreocupada salió de su boca y lo sentí alejarse.

-Deberías venir a la fiesta de Halloween que estoy organizando, he invitado a todos en el edificio.-contesta educadamente Ginny.

-Lo siento, pero no estaré en casa para Halloween. Visitaré a la familia.-

-Lastima, pudimos haberlo pasado más que bien. Ojalá tengas buen viaje, aquí te estaré esperando.-

El elevador llegó al lobby y cada quien tomó su rumbo. ¿Estábamos ondeando la bandera de la paz?

Tonta de mí, ¿bandera de la paz? Mi viaje salió perfecto, mis sobrinos y hermanos reunidos en casa era siempre uno de mis momentos favoritos, pasamos un fin de semana increíble, comimos pie de calabaza y nos disfrazamos todos en Noche de Brujas, incluso mi madre se había comportado conmigo.

El problema fue al llegar a casa. Mi apartamento era una piscina, por decir poco. Una tubería rota había dicho el plomero. Mis muebles quedaron inservibles, el tapiz de las paredes, la alfombra de la sala. Mi tele, el refri... Diablos, hasta la estúpida instalación eléctrica se había dañado.

Mi cara de preocupación era un poema. Estaba yo afuera de mi apartamento esperando al hombrecillo del seguro cuando Malfoy apareció a mi lado y me susurró.

-¿Sabías que la fiesta de Halloween fue en una alberca?-

No dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el elevador con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. ¡Esto era la guerra!

Estoy de acuerdo que mandar a al policía a su casa había sido un golpe bajo, pero esto era peor.

Weasley 10 Malfoy 1000

Al final tuve que salir de mi apartamento e irme unos días a casa de una amiga. Primero me enoje y quise llorar por horas, pero luego me di cuenta que era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Sin Malfoy, sin problemas. Podría tomarme el tiempo necesario para preparar el especial de Navidad de la revista. ¡Mi época favorita!

Tuve unos días perfectos, sin contratiempos, durmiendo bien (a pesar de que fuera en el sofá), la primera nevada ya había caído y los árboles navideños empezaban a hacer su aparición en los centros comerciales.

Una tarde mientras comía en mi oficina, otra vez había preferido quedarme, un paquete llegó.

Era una caja enorme. Y no tenia remitente. Bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, abre el paquete y luego me quise morir. Era un traje de buzo y una nota.

 _Ginny._

 _Te mando un atuendo adecuado para la fiesta navideña. ¿Sabes qué es mi época favorita?_

 _D.M._

Era un completo imbecil. Si, eso era. Rompí la nota en mil pedazos. Sin duda su mejor regalo de Navidad sería que el desapareciera de su vida. Por favor Santa, deshazte de mi peor enemigo, solo eso. Escribió su petición en su agenda y río por la mala broma, hacía años que había dejado de creer en el viejo barbón. Se recargó en su silla pensando que podía hacer para devolver el golpe.

No me iba a quedar con las ganas. A pesar de todo, yo también sabía jugar sucio. Hablé con un par de amigos y en menos de lo pensado, un pastel de frutas con un ingrediente especial ya se estaba cocinando.

Esa noche, Malfoy no tenía fiesta, raro pero cierto. Aún no estaba listo mi departamento, el viernes había dicho el chico del seguro. Así que podría dejar el paquete y luego irme.

Toque a la puerta y el rubio me recibió con esa tonta sonrisa de lado que me hacía querer darle una patada en sus perfectos dientes.

-Ginny, que sorpresa.-

-Draco. Vine a agradecerte el regalo de hoy. Y como está es tu época preferida, te traje este pastel de frutas. ¿Paz?-

La chica le extendió el paquete. La pastelería de su amiga Luna era la más famosa de Londres, ningún ser humano se podía resistir a un postre hecho por ella y menos a un pastel de frutas.

El rubio lo dudo dos segundos, pero tomo el paquete y la chica le regaló la primera sonrisa genuina. Bien dicen que la venganza es dulce.

Al día siguiente llego a su trabajo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se preparó a mandar el paquete. Ahora iba la suya.

 _Draco._

 _Espero hayas disfrutado el pastel, te mando una bebida con que acompañar el resto._

 _G.W._

La medicina para la diarrea y unas pastillas para el vomito acompañaron la tarjeta, aún no podía creer que Luna hubiera aceptado poner el laxante en lugar de azúcar de glaseado.. Mientras, ella no podía dejar de reír.

El viernes llegó antes de lo que ella había pensado. Faltaban solo 8 días para Navidad y ella tenía mucho que hacer en su casa. Al menos el seguro había servido de algo y ya había algunos muebles de vuelta en su casa. Entró y tropezó con un paquete. Lo miró con temor, seguro era obra de Malfoy, aún no le había devuelto el favor del pastel.

 _Ginny._

 _Un regalo de bienvenida._

 _D.M._

Abrió el paquete y lo tuvo que cerrar al instante, el muy cabrón había echado una caja de huevos podridos ahí. El olor duraría semanas. Una arcada le vino y tuvo que correr directo al baño.

No tenía suficiente Lyssol, su casa olía, no, apestaba a huevo podrido. ¿Cómo se había propagado tan rápido el olor? Apenas y había abierto ese paquete.

Salí de mi hogar dando un portazo. No estoy enojada, estoy cabreada, más que eso, siento que podría matar al primero que se me acerque. Venía en mi mundo, distraída pensando en las mil y un maneras de hacerle pagar está al junior Malfoy cuando choque con alguien.

-Lo siento... ¿Harry?-

Maldición, lo que me faltaba. Harry Potter. Había sido mi novio cuatro años, nos conocimos en la universidad, el estudiaba con mi hermano Ron, ambos estaban en Ingeniería industrial y yo estudiaba Literatura inglesa, ellos estaban por salir y yo recién empezaba mi cuarto semestre. Aún no sé muy bien que fue lo que él vio en mi, es más, ni yo estoy segura de que es lo que vi en el.

¿Era guapo?, si, ¿de buena familia?, si, ¿me quería?, eso creo. Bueno, eso último lo puedo afirmar. Terminamos luego de que él me propusiera matrimonio. Seamos honestas, yo no quería ser como mis hermanos o mis primos, todos casados y llenos de hijos. Si no podía hacerme cargo de mí misma, ¿cómo iba a hacerme cargo de otra persona? Ni hablar de un hijo.

Harry respeto mi decisión, incluso quería que siguiéramos juntos, decía que iba a esperar hasta que estuviera lista, pero siendo sincera, nunca me sentí lista para dar el gran paso con el. Más de una vez me pregunté porque seguíamos juntos, ambos éramos de mundos diferentes, él trabajaba para una de las empresas petroleras más importante del país, viajaba mucho y nos veíamos poco. Podían pasar meses en los que solo nos enviáramos algún mensaje o un mail. Por eso cuando el regresaba, me llevaba a cenar, al teatro, quizá algún concierto y después a mi departamento. Incluso el sexo con el era igual. Muchas veces solo el terminaba... Ya no sé ni porque estoy pensando en todo esto... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Hola Gin-

No esa cara. La odiaba. Siempre que teníamos algún problema, cuando llegaba tarde u olvidaba nuestro aniversario, venía y ponía esa cara tristona con los ojos caídos. Hace más de 10 meses que hemos terminado, ¿qué quiere ahora?.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿Visitando a un amigo?-bien Ginny, no des por sentado que está aquí por ti.

-En realidad he venido a verte. ¿Tienes tiempo?-no, no tengo tiempo y menos si es para ti.

-La verdad...-la frase murió en mi boca. El sonido del elevador me distrajo. Pésimo timing. Ahí estaba el idiota de Malfoy y su estúpida sonrisa torcida. La sonrisa de pronto se tensó y su mirada se endureció, incluso podría decir que creció un par de centímetros más.

Yo solo quería que el elevador siguiera bajando, pero para mí mala suerte Malfoy salió de ahí y se acercó hasta mí.

-Ginny-

Dios, por favor, si algo te he hecho, perdón. ¿Acaso algo peor podría pasar?

-Hola de nuevo Draco-Harry carraspeó fuerte haciéndose notar. Lo mire y su rostro era un poema. Su mirada era un claro, ¿no piensas presentármelo?

-Ahm, él es Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, es mi vecino del Pent House-

Ambos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos más fuerte y largo de lo normal, al final fue Harry quien soltó primero al rubio. Esta mal decir que internamente sonreí. Harry odiaba esos estereotipos del fuerte y el débil. Esto era muy gracioso.

-Mucho gusto Harry, ¿de donde conoces a Ginny?-

Mi cara perdió su color, ¿qué le importaba de donde nos conocíamos o cuánto? Maldito junior metiche.

-Es mi novia-

¡Trágame tierra! Tanto viaje le ha fundido el cerebro. ¿Su novia? Pero si hoy es la primera vez que nos vemos en casi un año, esto seguro ha sido obra de Molly, nota mental, no mandar nada de regalo de Navidad a casa... Nota mental, otra vez, cancelar mi vuelo de vacaciones. No pienso estar con mis padres estas fiestas.

-En realidad, fui su novia, ahora solo somos amigos.-

Y ahí estaba yo, justificándome ante el insufrible Malfoy. No es como que quisiera dejarle en claro que había pasado entre Harry y yo, pero tampoco quería que pensara que aún había algo. Digo, en todo caso el que habría besado a una chica con novio era el. ¿Un momento porque estoy pensando en el beso?

-Gin-la voz de Harry sonó más fuerte y demandante que otras veces. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, dejándole en claro que yo no era su novia.

-Lo siento Draco, pero Harry y yo, íbamos de salida. No estamos viendo.-

Tome a Harry por el brazo y lo jale por el pasillo hasta el elevador. Dioses, por favor, que llegue rápido. Pulse el botón y las puertas se abrieron al instante, Harry y yo ya estábamos dentro cuando Draco nos alcanzó.

-Yo también voy de salida, aprovechemos el elevador juntos.-

El silencio se había vuelto tenso, podía escuchar como los dientes de Harry chirriaban y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, mis manos estaban sudando, que Draco no se atreva a decir que me besó, por favor.

-Y ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?-

Que te importa. No iba a contestar, yo no andaba por ahí ventilando mi vida personal, yo...

-Casi cinco años, no tiene mucho que terminamos, aún estamos viendo si podemos rescatar nuestra relación.-pero que gilipollas eres Harry. Quería darle un puñetazo en esos lentes que tanto odio.

El elevador llego al lobby. Draco se volteó hacia nosotros y con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y un gesto de cabeza se despidió de nosotros. Ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando me grito.

-Nos estamos viendo Gin-

El énfasis que hizo en mi diminutivo no pasó desapercibida ni por Harry ni por mi. Era obvio que se burlaba de el, pero en estos momentos tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

Que mierda de día.

-¿Quién demonios es ese Gin? ¿Porqué te mira como si quisiera comerte?-

-Y tu ¿porqué llegas aquí diciendo que soy tu novia? Por Dios, Harry, hace meses que lo nuestro termino. Tiene casi un año que no nos vemos, ¿con qué derecho te crees para venir a cuestionarme?-

-Gin, sé que lo nuestro termino, pero no quiero dejarte ir. Eres la mujer de mi vida. No quiero, ni necesito a nadie más. Por favor, vamos a platicar y veamos si pode...-

-No Harry. Tú y yo ya no podemos estar más juntos. Yo no soy la mujer que quieres en tu vida-suspire sonoramente-Dime sólo una cosa... ¿porqué me amas?-

Se acercó hasta mí y tomo mis manos fuertemente. Me miraba a los ojos como si con eso yo me fuera a ablandar. Sabía casi perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta.

-Porque eres dulce, eres tierna, amas a tu familia, darías la vida por cualquiera de ellos, eres una mujer hogareña y te gustan los niños, basta ver cómo amas a tus sobrinos. Te gustaba cocinar para mí cuando regresaba de viaje, me tejías esos suéteres tan calientitos cada diciembre, hacías el amor conmigo con tanta pasión... No se Ginny, te amo por mil razones más...-

Sonreí con ironía. No hubiera querido haberle dicho nunca la verdad, pero soy de la idea de que cuando algo termina, debe ser para siempre, sin marchas atrás.

-Harry muchas de las cosas que amas de esa Ginny no son ciertas.-

-Pero...-

-No se cocinar, nunca aprendí. Mi madre era la que te preparaba la cena cuando volvías, yo solo me limitaba a calentarla para ti. Tampoco se tejer, esos suéteres los regala mi madre cada año a todos los miembros de la familia, siempre mandaba uno para ti. No soy tierna, ni dulce, mucho menos hogareña, ¿mi familia? Claro que los amo y daría la vida por ellos, pero no te equivoques. Ese no es motivo suficiente para que yo quiera tener una. Harry estuvimos juntos pero tan distantes. Tú no me conoces y estoy segura de que yo no te conozco. Por favor, dejemos de hacernos esto.-

Era un perra. En toda la extensión de la palabra. El se enamoró de una idea de Ginny, la verdadera era tan diferente a la que él conocía. Soy sarcástica, mi humor negro no cualquiera lo soporta, no me gusta cocinar, no me gustan las labores del hogar, no me gustan los niños y bueno, del sexo mejor ni hablemos.

Su cara tenía un rictus que nunca le había visto. En todos los años que estuvimos juntos nunca lo vi enojado, jamás peleábamos. Yo era la que se enojaba, el solo conciliaba, pero ahora sus ojos me hacían tener miedo. El agarre de sus manos se empezó a hacer más fuerte y me lastimaba.

-Harry...suéltame-no me soltó, por el contrario agarro mis brazos con fuerza y me acerco a su rostro, su mirada hizo que un escalofrío me recorría, sus verdes ojos eran dos llamas, parecía que quisiera prenderme fuego.

-Eres una perra. Eso eres.-

Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta y con tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Quería soltarme de su agarre pero no podía. El era mucho más fuerte y alto que yo. Dios, ¿dónde estaba el tonto tipo de seguridad? ¿Alguien?

-Por favor, Harry, déjame me lastimas.-

En vez de soltarme él me jaló con fuerza y me saco del lobby, a lo lejos pude ver el auto de Draco, estaba a solo unos metros de mi, el semáforo quedaba a poca distancia y su carro estaba esperando el rojo. Dios, tengo que hacer algo.

Como pude le di una patada en la espinilla a Harry y corrí en dirección del auto de Malfoy. Ya casi llegaba, solo unos pasos más. Todo iba bien, hasta que sentí como algo me empujaba con fuerza de lado. Caí sobre la acera y mi brazo de raspo completamente. Dolía, como dolía. Trate de pararme, estaba en medio de la calle... El carro de Draco aún seguía ahí. Tan cerca y tan lejos de mi. Me levante y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Escuchaba muchas voces, gritos, mi nombre. Pero por alguna razón yo no podía abrir los ojos. Sentía desesperación, quise mover mi mano algo, nada pasaba. Dios, ¿había muerto?.

El sonido de la ambulancia inundó mis oídos. Una patrulla también. Escuche las voces, una mujer culpaba a alguien, parecía que lo señalaba y ese alguien decía que yo había tenido la culpa, sus voces sonaban tan lejanas, un golpe sordo, como si alguien hubiera soltado un puñetazo sonó.

-Si algo le pasa, te juro que no te dejaré vivir en paz ni un solo día.-

¡Wow! Nunca nadie había dicho algo así por mi. Pero esa voz, no la supe reconocer. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. La ambulancia se movía y esa persona mantenía mi mano cerca de su rostro, depositaba tiernos besos y yo no tenía ni idea de quién era.

Cuando la ambulancia llego al hospital mi mano perdió su agarre, de pronto sentí un profundo vacío en mi corazón. Como si mi anclaje se hubiera perdido. Tuve miedo y de pronto la oscuridad creció más.

* * *

Se veía tan frágil. Su cabello rojo fuego estaba esparcido en el almohadón de aquella fría cama de hospital. El carro la había atropellado, pero por suerte todo se encontraba bien, solo era cuestión de horas, quizá días, para que ella recuperará el sentido.

Ese idiota de su ex había provocado todo esto. Estaba en mi auto esperando por la luz verde cuando vi todo por el retrovisor, la gente, el carro, la chica. La chica.

Me orillé como loco y corrí hasta donde la multitud comenzaba a congregarse, el tipo estaba ahí con una cara de culpa con la que no podía, una chica lo señaló como el culpable, había dicho que el perseguía a Ginny y que la había empujado a la avenida. No escuche más y le di un puñetazo de frente. Escuche el ruido de su nariz al romperse, al menos esas clases de box habían servido de algo.

Lo agarre del cuello y lo mire con todo el desprecio que era capaz.

-Si algo le pasa, te juro que no te dejaré vivir en paz ni un solo día.-

El solo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Lo tire y corrí a la camilla donde ya tenían a Ginny lista, la policía se llevó al tipo ese en calidad de detenido y yo subí a la ambulancia.

-¿Conoce a la señorita?-el paramédico me miró con suspicacia, mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas que no iba a permitir salir.

-Es mi novia-

Bien, era una mentira. Una mentira que tenía meses queriendo hacer realidad. La había visto por primera vez unos días antes de llevarle ese Merlot, llegaba al edificio, traía una cantidad ingente de papeles con ella, un café en la otra mano y con un solo dedo había pedido el elevador. Llevaba unos tacones de infarto color negro, una ajustada falda a juego y ese cabello rojo fuego caía lacio a su espalda. Los lentes para leer le daba un aire intelectual y sofisticado. Esa había sido la primera vez y soñaba con ella desde aquel día.

Pero todo había ido por un rumbo totalmente diferente, desde el día en que la había besado. Actuó como un idiota. Hizo cosas estúpidas y ella le siguió el juego, más de una vez se encontró a sí mismo pensando en lo que ella haría para desquitarse de el.

La llanta, el departamento, los huevos, el beso, las fiestas, en realidad todas y cada una de sus acciones habían sido para llegar a ella. No había salido todo como lo había planeado pero no dejaría que nada le pasara.

El médico le pidió que llamara a su familia y el no tuvo más remedio que salir a buscar su bolso al departamento. Le pidió al concerge que le diera autorización de entrar, pfff, el olor. Nota mental, mandar a un equipo de limpieza a su casa. Los huevos habían sido una pasada.

Encontró su bolso en la mesa de centro que aún tenía el plástico de nuevo. Busco alguna agenda, una libreta... Traía una agenda, tenía marcadas las fechas en que sus bromas habían sucedido, encontró un tulipán seco en una de las hojas y una nota en la fecha en que los había mandado.

 _Las flores no tienen culpa si las manda un idiota._

Sonrío de lado. El era ese idiota, siguió pasando las hojas, cada una de las bromas estaba marcada. Con alguna frase ingeniosa. La del pastel fue su favorita.

 _Ojalá y lo haga parir un chayote._

Siguió adelante y su sonrisa se apago notablemente. La fecha de Navidad también tenía una nota, un post it en color rosa.

 _Por favor Santa, deshazte de mi peor enemigo, solo eso_

El se había vuelto su peor enemigo. Nada más lejano de lo que él quería. Suspiro con fuerza y se castigó mentalmente por su estupidez, se había comportado como un verderón idiota. ¿Tan difícil era haber dicho, hola soy Draco, me gustas, te invito una copa?

Llego al directorio de emergencias en la partera trasera y el número de su casa apareció.

Marcó sin demora y espero.

-Residencia de los Weasley-

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando al señor Weasley.-

La llamada no fue nada agradable, los padres de Ginny vivían en un pequeño poblado de Escocia y no daban crédito a lo que Draco les había contado, al parecer el ex de la chica había sido considerado uno más de la familia y poco o nada podían creer de lo que había sido capaz. Draco se ofreció a comprarle los boletos de avión a sus padres y cuando su padre preguntó quién era él, él contestó con seguridad.

-Soy su novio.-

Después de esa llamada realizó un par más y volvió al hospital. La chica ya estaba en una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital, él se encargó de que todo fuera de primera. La chica no había dado muestras de reaccionar. Los doctores decían que era cuestión de tiempo.

El se quedó esa noche a su lado. ¡Vaya primera noche juntos!

A la mañana siguiente el recogió del aeropuerto a los padres de la chica, quienes no pararon de agradecerle por los boletos y por cuidar de su hija.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital corrieron al cuarto de Ginny y él decidió darles espacio. A pesar de todo, se seguía sintiendo tan fuera de lugar ahí.

Convenció como pudo a los padres de la chica de que él se quedaría por las noches a cuidarla y el los llevo al departamento que era de Ginny. Nota mental, darle un bono a Charles, la casa había quedado perfecta. Los muebles, la decoración, todo.

-Vaya, Ginny nunca nos dijo que tuviera un departamento tan lindo.-

-Recién hizo una remodelación necesaria señora Weasley-

-Por Dios, Draco, dime mamá Weasley, eres parte de esta familia-

Un chispazo de culpa lo golpeó y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se despidió de los señores Weasley y volvió al hospital.

Se había acostumbrado a dormir con la mano de Ginny entre las suyas, 6 días habían pasado y nada había cambiado. El pronto tendría que irse. Tenía que estar para año nuevo en Nueva York y no había nada que pudiera hacer para retrasar su viaje.

Melancólico mire a la pelirroja, después de todo Santa Claus si le iba cumplir.

* * *

Muchas veces había escuchado hablar de la gente que se queda en coma u inconsciente y escucha todo lo que pasa a su alrededor aunque ellos no estuvieran lucidos. Ella había pasado eso. Sabía que sus padres estaban en Londres, sabía que Harry había sido el idiota en dejarla así, pero aún no sabía quién era la persona que sostenía su mano cada noche.

Intentó abrir los ojos y por fin un destello la cegó.

-¡Arthur! Llama al médico, Ginny despertó. Tranquila cielo todo está bien-

Las siguientes horas fueron, por decir poco, agotadoras. Estudios, tras estudios, solo para confirmar que estaba en perfecto estado. El brazo aún le dolía del golpazo y raspón que tenía, pero estaba lista y ansiosa por volver a casa. Pero tenía tantas preguntas que hacer.

-¿Cómo llegaron acá mamá? ¿Dónde se están quedando? ¿Quién les aviso?-

-Ginny, aún no puedo creer que no nos dijeras nada. Es adorable y se nota que eres su vida entera.-

Era oficial, su madre había perdido la chaveta.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.-

-Ay hija, pues quien más nos pudo haber avisado. ¡Draco! El mando los boletos de avión, él se ha quedado cada noche aquí contigo, él ha sido quien nos ha informado. El ha estado todo el tiempo pendiente de ti.-

Un balde agua fría le cayó encima. ¿Draco? El mismo Draco que ella conocía, había hecho cada una de esas cosas por ella. Se mareó nuevamente y tuvo que sentarse en su cama. Él había amenazado a Harry aquel día, él era quien sostenía su mano cada noche, él besaba su frente cada mañana cuando se iba, él y solo él.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Draco?-

-Ya sabes linda, tenía que irse a Nueva York para cerrar su trato con aquella empresa americana, seguro le irá bien.-

¿Trato? ¿Empresa americana? Dios, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Llegaron a su edifico y los recuerdos la golpearon. Malfoy siempre había estado ahí. De una u otra forma su presencia había cambiado su monótona vida, para bien o para mal.

Entró en su apartamento y casi se cae de espaldas. Era otro, los muebles, la decoración y el enorme árbol de Navidad que estaba en medio de la sala. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Esto también lo había hecho el, cada cosa gritaba su nombre.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?-

Su madre la miro con preocupación y ella solo asintió.

-No te preocupes, solo, ¿sabes cuándo vuelve Draco?-

-Lo siento linda, él no nos dijo, pero dejó esto para ti.-

Una carta. Era igual a las que mandaba con cada uno de los "regalos" que se habían hecho a lo largo de esos meses. Rasgue el papel con rapidez, tenía que verlo, buscarlo, preguntarle. Todo.

 _Ginny._

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque por fin estás en casa. No sabes el alivio que esto va a significar para mí. Seguro hay muchas preguntas que te gustaría hacerme. La más importante quizá sea ¿porqué? Mi único porqué es que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sé, simplemente pasó. ¿Cuándo? Desde la primera vez que te vi. Esos lentes, tu falda negra, los tacones y tú largo cabello rojo fueron mi tormento muchas noches. Fui un imbecil e hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero espero haber pagado con creces mi estupidez. Ojalá te guste como quedo tu nuevo hogar, tu auto está en perfectas condiciones y listo para ser usado, Potter tiene una orden de restricción y no podrá acercarse nunca más a ti y bueno, Santa Claus te ha cumplido tu deseo. Regresó a Nueva York, tengo negocios que atender, solo espero que en algún momento de tu vida recuerdes a tu único e irremplazable peor enemigo._

 _D.M._

Arrugo la carta y se permitió llorar. Su madre no tardó en llegar a su lado y abrazarla.

-Ginny ¿qué pasa?-

Sollozo más fuerte dándose cuenta de lo tonta que había sido todo ese tiempo. Había pasado los últimos meses pensando en las mil y un formas de hacer desaparecer a Malfoy, no se había parado a pensar que todos esos días solo había pensado en él y solo él. Ambos habían sido tontos e inmaduros, pero aún quedaban unos días para año nuevo. No todo estaba perdido.

-Mamá, tengo que ir a Nueva York.-

* * *

La nieve caía con fuerza en la Gran Manzana, faltaban solo unas horas para que el 2016 empezara y con el un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Sonrío, había sido un año... Interesante.

Camino de vuelta a su hotel, habría una gran fiesta en el salón del lugar para recibir el año, sus socios asistirían y el había prometido hacer acto de presencia. No se sentía tan festivo, pero ahora que sabía que Ginny ya había sido dada de alta y se encontraba en casa con sus padres, sentía que al menos su corazón estaría más apaciguado.

Tomo un largo baño y escogió un aburrido esmoquin de pingüino, después de todo, tenía que dar vuelta a la página con estilo. Engomino su rubio cabello y tomó su saco. La fiesta estaba por comenzar.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y aún faltaba una hora quizá, o menos, para la llegada del nuevo año. Saludo a algunas personas, conversó con otras y después se contentó con sentarse a la barra a esperar el nuevo año.

No sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Dos martinis aquí-

Esa voz. Dios, apenas y había bebido un par de tragos y ya empezaba a alucinar con ella.

-Y dime Draco, ¿qué fue lo que le pedí a Santa Claus para Navidad?

La voz de Ginny llegó clara y fuerte a sus oídos. No estaba alucinando. Giró en su silla y ahí frente a él, la chica se miraba despampanante en un entallado vestido verde y su cabello suelto.

-Ginny...-

Sus miradas se encontraron pero parecía que las palabras habían muerto en su boca. ¿Cómo había llegado la pelirroja hasta ahí?

-¿No vas a contestar? ¿qué le pedí a Santa Claus para Navidad?-

Ese tono mandón, la mirada penetrante, se sonrojó sin proponérselo y contesto en casi un susurro.

-Que... Que se deshiciera de tu peor enemigo.-

-Bien, ¿crees que lo logró?-

Era esta una de esas preguntas con trampa o que estaba pasando. Para empezar, como había llegado ahí. Pocas personas conocían su verdadero trabajo y ocupaciones.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Digamos que solo saber-

-¿Saber que?-

-Si vale la pena-

Los dos se miraban fijamente, ella no decía nada y el parecía estar en otra dimensión, ella se veía hermosa en ese color, sus ojos brillaban de una forma que nunca le había visto antes y un cardenal enorme aún se dejaba ver en su brazo derecho.

-Malfoy, ¿lo logró? ¿Santa Claus lo logró?-

La cuenta regresiva estaba por empezar. Y esta platica no los estaba llevando a ningún lado.

-Pensé que si.-

Ella se acercó dos pasos más a él y lo tomó de las manos, la corriente que le recorrió la espalda no la había sentido nunca y pensó que quizá todo había valido la pena si iba a llegar a ese momento de nuevo.

-Respuesta incorrecta. Tu no eres mi peor enemigo... Tú eres mi mejor enemigo.-

Sin saber que había pasado, la chica lo tomo de la cara y lo beso de lleno en la boca, la algarabía que sonó a su alrededor solo significaba que el nuevo año había llegado y el no podía estar en un mejor lugar. Entre los brazos de la chica que quería para el.

-Feliz año nuevo-

-Feliz año nuevo-

* * *

Notas de la autora.

Pues, helo aquí. No quedó como yo quería, pero se hizo lo que se pudo con la inspiración que llegó. Les deseo unas navidades increíbles, que sea un fin de año fabuloso y un inicio aún mejor. Abrazo grande a todos los amantes del Drinny, no dejemos que muera.

No olviden, "Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Lynette P. Broderick


End file.
